FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a display element which may be used alone as an indicator but will be more commonly used as a pixel in an array of such elements to form a changeable display sign. The invention will be found particularly useful for signs and displays which must be viewed over wide angles such as bus destination signs.